<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Miss You (in a quite simple, desperate, human way) by sunflowerbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476523">I Just Miss You (in a quite simple, desperate, human way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi'>sunflowerbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killing Eve prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, described, im so great at tags yall, shes off doing a murder and eve is big sad, villanelle kills somebody technically but it's not like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbi/pseuds/sunflowerbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> So, now it was 3am and Eve couldn’t sleep. It was funny, how quickly Villanelle had become such a necessity in her life, more so than anyone else had ever managed. </i>
</p><p>More sleepy/cozy prompts because vilaneeve is the sweetest<br/>Prompts:<br/>“The bed is cold without you”<br/>“I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Killing Eve prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Miss You (in a quite simple, desperate, human way)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve paced around the bedroom, full of restless energy despite her exhaustion. It was 3am, and she should’ve gone to sleep hours ago, but she just <em>couldn’t</em>. Villanelle was in another country, killing an incredibly high-ranking member of the twelve, and Eve knew exactly why she had to do it alone, but she still missed the other woman. Villanelle was surprisingly clingy, spending much of their time together touching Eve in one way or another, a hand on her back, legs draped across her lap. When they slept Villanelle was usually wrapped around Eve, a possessive arm over her waist, a leg tucked between Eve’s own. They were nearly always touching, and Eve missed it desperately.</p><p>            So, now it was 3am and Eve couldn’t sleep. It was funny, how quickly Villanelle had become such a necessity in her life, more so than anyone else had ever managed. Even in thirteen years of marriage she’d never found Niko’s presence to be so essential. Sure, she’d enjoyed his company, but she couldn’t ever remember feeling this overwhelming need just to be near him. Eventually, she gave in, pulling out the phone she’d sworn not to use unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>            “Eve? Are you okay?” Villanelle answered on the first ring, a hint of concern slipping through her usually controlled tone.</p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine. I just, I needed to talk to you for a minute.” Eve eventually stumbled out, tired and a touch embarrassed.</p><p>            “You aren’t supposed to call this number unless it is an emergency, we have to be careful.”</p><p>            “I know, I’m sorry. I miss you, is all. I know I shouldn’t have called. I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long.” It would be a depressing admission if not for the way she heard Villanelle sigh, a small chuckle following.</p><p>            “The bed is cold without you; I have not managed to sleep well either.” Tiredness had suddenly flooded Villanelle’s voice, as if she’d been trying her hardest to hold it in for days.</p><p>            “I miss you more than I expected, which is impressive given just how much I expected to miss you.” Eve laughed, the way you do when you’re exhausted and if you’re not laughing you might find yourself crying. It was unreasonable, how much just hearing Villanelle’s voice had managed to sooth her already.</p><p>            “The job is done tomorrow; I will be back in less than 36 hours, my darling.” It was a promise, a prayer to a god neither of them believed in that this would all work out as planned.</p><p>            “You’ll text me as soon as it’s done, right? And right before you board the plane? When you land?” Eve knew just how risky this was, knew that until Villanelle was back in her arms, she wouldn’t be able to sleep much at all, wouldn’t be sure enough that Villanelle was still alive.</p><p>            “Yes, just like I promised. I will update you as much as I can. I love you, okay?” She was entirely earnest, an undeniable softness in her voice.</p><p>            “I love you too sweetheart, please be safe.” Once again, a prayer, desperate and hoping that somehow, someway, they would succeed.</p><p>            “Of course, <em>milaya</em>. I told you I would come back safe; I would never lie to you.”</p><p>            “I know. Okay, okay, goodnight V.”</p><p>            “Goodnight Eve.”</p><p>            It was a grueling 33 hours. Eve knew that Villanelle was doing the brunt of the work, the killing and risking her life, but waiting was painful, and Eve hated how useless she felt throughout it all.</p><p>            <em>V: it is done</em></p><p>
  <em>            V: 17 more hours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Darling Eve: good job</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Darling Eve: love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            V: love you too x</em>
</p><p>            The hard part was over, he was dead, Villanelle had come out very much alive. Now she just had to make it through the next 17 hours.</p><p>            <em>V: getting on the plane</em></p><p>
  <em>            Darling Eve: 4 hours</em>
</p><p>Four hours was impossibly long, it turns out.</p><p>            Eve spent two hours getting dressed, sorting through several outfits until she finally felt ready. Still, she had two hours and nothing to do with them. She was meeting Villanelle in the hotel, they would spend the night, and they would leave on a train in the morning, just early enough to be busy, lost in the mess of rush hour.</p><p>            <em>V: Landed. 30 minutes</em></p><p>
  <em>            Darling Eve: im ordering dinner now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Darling Eve: is Indian okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            V: always</em>
</p><p>Thirty minutes. Five to find the takeout menu hidden in the desk drawer, two to pick out what to eat. Six on the phone ordering far more food than any two people could need. Five staring in the mirror, fussing with her hair, her shirt, anything she could. One rearranging the pillows on the bed, another looking at the ceiling. Three flicking through television channels, pretending any of it would hold her attention. One opening the curtains to confirm that the view was still of an alleyway and not the front of the hotel. Two pacing around, spinning on her heels as she rounded the room. Three paying for the food. Thirty seconds reminding herself to breathe. Twenty-nine more seconds succeeding.</p><p>            Then, finally, Villanelle was there, and Eve felt the air escape her lungs. Her body was no longer her own, her brain demanding to touch, touch, <em>touch</em>. Hair, cheeks, hips, hands, anything, everything. She kissed Villanelle, her brain still needing to confirm that she was really there. It had only been three weeks, but there were so many chances for it to fall apart, for either one of them to end up dead, and Eve couldn’t believe that it was done now, that Villanelle was in front of her again.</p><p>            “You made it.”</p><p>            “I told you, I would not lie to you.”</p><p>            Four hours, mass amounts of Indian food, and a lot of <em>touching</em> later, Eve found herself nearing sleep. Villanelle was, once again, wrapped around her, a possessive arm over her waist, a leg tucked between Eve’s own. Eve pressed a kiss to the crown of Villanelle’s head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.</p><p>            Then, finally, she slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on tumblr! <a href="https://sunflowerbi.tumblr.com/">sunflowerbi</a><br/>Feel free to comment if you enjoyed it, i really do appreciate it a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>